Digital Vrains
by Rosestar48
Summary: What if their were Seven victims in the Lost Incident and Daisuke was the Seventh
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here, and with a new story**

In to the Vrains

In a white room, a young child electrocuted and was slammed in to a wall, the girl screams. Then an older girl wakes up in shocked "That dream, again …" She mutters. The girl hears birds chirping outside her window and opens the curtains. Outside the window was a futurist City. "Daisuke! Breakfast is ready!" a women's voice calls out. "Coming!" Daisuke replies. "My name is Daisuke Motomiya, I'm one of the Chosen Children, and the hold of the crests of Courage, Friendship and Miracles, our family move here to Den City, cause of Dad being transfer. Oh I guess you're wondering what a Chosen Children is? Well, we work together with creatures know as Digimon to protect the world, my partner is a blue lovable dragon name V-mon. But a couple months ago the gate to the Digital Word was closed up and we got separated from our partners. And now both me and my family are now living in a new City. According to my parents we used to live here, but I barely remember Den City" Daisuke narrates.

As Daisuke was getting dress in a slate-colour jacket with light blue trim over a white dress shirt with a blue tie and a black miniskirt, she look at her desk and on it was a circle device with an yellow orb outline be a grey circle with a turquoise side. Daisuke found it while packing her things for the move "What is this thing? And why do I have it?" Daisuke wonders. "Well…I figure it out eventually, but right now today I start my new school" Daisuke said and she went downstairs unaware that her life was about to changed.

A little while later, Daisuke was on her way to her new school "I still can't believe we used to live here, I wonder why we moved in the first place?"Daisuke wonders. She then arrived at her new school, Den City High School "So this is my new school huh? Well….here I go then" Daisuke said and walking in to the school. A few minutes later, Daisuke was standing outside a classroom, takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. The door opening to a man with a clean cut brown hair there "Hello there, you must be Daisuke Motomiya" The teacher asked. "Yes sir" Daisuke replies. "Well come on in" the teacher tells her and Daisuke follows him into the classroom. "Okay class, now everyone please be quiet. Today we have a new student joining us today" the teacher announces. "Go on and introduce yourself" the teacher tells Daisuke. "Alright, my name is Daisuke Motomiya, I just moved here from Odaiba due to my dad's job transfers. It's very nice to meet you all" Daisuke introduced herself. "Alright then your seat will be…" The teacher said as he looks around. "Ah, right there, next to Yusaku Fujiki" The Teacher said as he pointed to a boy with dark blue hair that spikes outward in the back and contains light blue bangs with pink accents at the back on the classroom. Daisuke then went to her seat "Hello" Daisuke greets her neighbour. But Yusaku didn't say anything. "Alright class let start our lesson" The teacher tells them.

When school was over, Daisuke packed her things in her bag "Hey there" A voice said. Daisuke turn to see a boy with dark green hair standing beside her. "And you are…?" Daisuke asked. "What?! We're in the same class!" the Boy yells. "I just started my first day here, so I wouldn't know anybody yet" Daisuke states "Oh right sorry...I'm Naoki Shima!" the boy introduced himself. "Hello" Daisuke said. "Hey have been to LINK VRAINS yet?" Shima asked. "LINK VRAINS? What's that?" Daisuke asked in confusion. "What?! You never heard of LINK VRAINS?! It's the most hottest thing around!" Shima shocked. "I see..." Daisuke said as she gets up from her seat and start to leave. "Hey wait, you need to know about Link Vrains!" Shima tells Daisuke. "Sorry, but today I want to look around the city to see what it has" Daisuke apologizes and left.

A little while later, Daisuke was walking through a plaza when something caught her eye, it was something being showed on a big screen "What's that?" She wonders. "That is LINK VRAINS" A voice tells her. Daisuke turns around and see a man with grey eyes, purple hair that comes to the base of his neck, and it has multiple small bangs brushed over to hide his forehead, and a small goatee in a food truck called Cafe Nagi. "Sorry if I startle you" the man said. "No, it's fine" Daisuke said. "I've never seen you here before" the man states. "Yeah, I just moved here" Daisuke explains. "I see, well it's nice to meet you" the man said. "Likewise" Daisuke said. Daisuke looks back at the screen, "LINK VRAINS huh? I've think someone mention something like that to me" Daisuke said. "LINK VRAINS stands for Link **V**irtual **R**eality **A**rtificial **I**ntelligence **N**etwork **S**ystem. It's a cyber world where people can get together, get information and Duel" The man explains. "Duel?" Daisuke asked. "Yeah, there are two types, Master Duel and Speed Duel" The man answers. "I see..." Daisuke said. Then her stomach grows "Oh, if it okay if I have a Hot Dog with muster and Ketchup?" Daisuke orders. "Coming up" the man said. Daisuke turns back to big screen "Link Vrains, huh? Interesting" Daisuke mutter. "Here's your order" the Man tells Daisuke. "Thanks" Daisuke said a pays. Daisuke take a bit of her Hot Dog "Mnnn...This is pretty good" Daisuke said. "Thanks" the man said.

A little while later, Daisuke returns home to find a Package addressed to her "What's this?" she wonders. Knowing that the rest of her family would still be out, Daisuke used her key and entered the house. As soon as she did, Daisuke went straight to her room and opened the package and in said was a deck of cards, Daisuke flips the top card of the deck "Cybacle Swordswoman? Cyberse?" Daisuke reads. She looks through the deck of card and most of them where to do with Cybacle and Cyberse "What is this? Who could have sent it to me?" Daisuke wonders. "I did" Daisuke hear a voice. "What the..?! Who's there?!" Daisuke asked as she looks around. "Over here" the voice said and Daisuke turns to looked at the device on her desk and a golden figure with silver lines appeared from the orb on the device. "Who are you?! What are you?!" Daisuke asked in shocked. "What I am…I can't really explains yet, as for who I am I've got no name yet" the figure explains. "Well that's very informant" Daisuke states. "Sorry about that, but its better if you don't know what I am, Daisuke" The golden figure states. "That reminds me, how do you know my name?" Daisuke asked. "That's for another time, right now I thinks it time to tell why I'm here and why I gave you those cards" The golden figure said. Daisuke got a serious look on her when the figure said that. "The reason is this, Daisuke, I need your help" the Golden figure asked. "My help?" Daisuke asked. "There's a group called the Knights of Hanoi" the figure tells her.

"Knights of Hanoi?" Daisuke asked. "That's right, this group wants to destroy me and they will do be any means necessary" the figure states. "What do you mean?" Daisuke wonders. "They will involve innocent people in the fight. To tell you the truth it those people getting caught in the crossfire that has me more worried than myself" the figure states. Daisuke looks at the Golden figure and saw that she was really worried "Okay, I'll help you" Daisuke agrees. "Really!? Thank you! Now then let start with your Duel Disk" The Figure said. "My what?" Daisuke asked in confusion. "This" The figure pointed to the device she was on. "So this is called a Duel Disk, huh?" Daisuke said. "Right, you need it to enter the Links Vrains" the Figure explains.

A little while "And those are the basic" the figure said. "Wow" Daisuke said. "Well, it looks like you got it down, now then let go and create your avatar" the figure said. "My avatar?" Daisuke confused. A few minutes later, Daisuke was typing on her laptop as her Duel Disk was connecting to it by a cable. "Hmm…That's a very good design" the golden figure states. "Thanks, so now what?" Daisuke wonders. "Now put your deck into your Duel Disk and say In To The Vrains" the Golden figure tells her. Daisuke did what the figure tell her to do and place the deck in her Duel Disk "In to the Vrains!" Daisuke said, and Daisuke was covered in a light.

When the light dissipate, Daisuke, who is now has red hair, with gold and blue highlights dress as a Valkyrie, found herself in a street of an unknown city. "So this is Link Vrains, huh?" Daisuke mutters as she looks around. "That's right, but first how about we look around and get you used to your Avatar" The Figure suggests. "Guess you're right" Daisuke agrees and begins to walk around. "By the way what are you going to call yourself here?" The figure wonders. "Hmmm….How about Miracle Valkyrie?" Daisuke said. "That's a fine name" the Figure said. Daisuke, now Miracle Valkyrie smiles and continues to walk around. A few minutes later "It's seems that you've gotten used to your Avatar form" the figure said. "Yeah, thanks Kiseki" Miracle Valkyrie said. "Kiseki?" the figure asked. "Well, I've got to call you something and I think that name suite you" Miracle Valkyrie states. "Actually I like that name, thanks" Kiseki said."You're welcome" Miracle Valkyrie said. "Now then, let's get to the roof of one of those buildings" Kiseki said as she points to the Buildings, and Miracle Valkyrie wonder what was going to happen

Later on the rooftop of a building "So…what are we doing up here?" Miracle Valkyrie asked. "We're now going to practices riding a D-Board" Kieski states. "D-Board?" Daisuke asked, then a golden-yellow hover board with blue-striped sides and a red gems on it appeared in front of her. "This is…?!" Miracle Valkyrie surprised. "This is your D-Board" Kiseki tell her. "My D-Board…" Miracle Valkyrie whispers. "That's correct" Kiseki said. "But why would I need to practice riding a D-Board?" Miracle Valkyrie asked. "Because learning to riding a D-Board is a necessary for Speed Duels" Kiseki explains. "Speed Duel, I hearing something like that just earlier today" Miracle Valkyrie remembers. "Well, I'll tell more about it, but first let's get you used to riding a D-Board" Kiseki state. "Right!" Miracle Valkyrie agrees and jumps on her D-Board and went off.

Later, "It's seem you're getting the hand on it" Kiseki states as she notices how well Miracle Valkyrie was doing on her D-Board. "Well well, what do we have here? Fresh meat" A voice taunts. Miracle Valkyrie looks behind her and saw a guy dress up like a punk on a black and purple D-Board. "Is this guy part of Knights of Hanoi?" Miracle Valkyrie asked. "No...I think he just a Duellist who likes to pick on newbie Duellist" Kiseki states. "In other works, he likes to pick on people who he thinks are weak, huh?" Miracle Valkyrie understands. "That's one way of putting it" Kiseki said. "Hey, Girly! Let me give to a taste of a true Duellist!" the Punk Duellist challenge Miracle Valkyrie. "It looks like he's challenge you to a Speed Duel" Kiseki Observed. "What?!" Miracle Valkyrie shocked. "This might be a good time for you to learn and do a Speed Duel" Kiseki states. "Huh?" Miracle Valkyrie confused.

"Right now, you're not strong enough to battle the Knights of Hanoi, so this is good practise. Don't worry I'll give you the rules for a Speed Duel" Kiseki assures Miracle Valkyrie. "Okay, I trust you" Miracle Valkyrie state, she then looks at the Punk Duellist with determination in her eyes. "Well, its looks you want to play huh? Well, it's your funerals!" The Punk Duellist said. "Speed Duel!" Both Duellist shouts out.

Flying up in the sky were a frog being carried by a pigeon flying around "We've hadn't any luck finding Playmaker or anything today…" Pigeon signed. "Don't give up there's a scoop around here I can smell it!" Frog states. Then Miracle Valkyrie and the Punk Duellist sped past them. "What's was that Yamamoto?!" Pigeon asked. "Don't call me by my real name! And I've have no clue what's going on, but we are following them!" Frog tells Pigeon. "Okay!" Pigeon said and both of them follow the two Duellist.

In the Real word, at Café Nagi, Yusaku was sitting at a table with the same type of Duel Disk as Daisuke on it. "Kusanagi, any words about the Knights of Hanoi?" Yuasaku asked. "Not a word…" Kusanagi states. "I see…" Yusaku said. "Maybe thought guy just gave up" A voice from Yusuku Duel Disk said. "No, the Knights of Hanoi won't give up on their mission" Yusuku states. "True…" Kusanagi agrees. Then a figure, just like Kiseki, except he had pointed head his purple-tinted markings over an black body, in the shape of thin lines and circles, which are tinted with a purple colour. He has oval-shaped, yellow-orange eyes, pops out of Yusaku's Duel Disk "Those guys are persistent" the black figure states. "Yeah, to destroy you, Ai" Yukaku reminds Ai. Then a loud commotion caught their attention "What's going on?" Ai wonders what all the commotion was all about was. All three of then turn to see the Speed Duel between the Punk Duellist and Miracle Valkyrie about to start. "Oh, that guy is rough house Duellist who likes to prey one new Duellists" Kusanagi recognize the Punk Duellist. "That guy sounds like a jerk and what about the opponent?" Ai said. "I don't known, she must be new" Kusanagi comments. Yusaku didn't say anything.

Back in Link Vrains "Okay, I'll give a quick rundown on Speed Duels, First both player's starts with 4 cards, second there are only three Monster zone as well as Spell and Trap zones, and Third there's no Main Phase 2" Kiseki explains. "Got it" Miracle Valkyrie understands. "I'll go first!" the Punk Duellist declares. "I Summon Vampire Sorcerer! (ATK: 1500) I place one card face down, and end my turn!" The Punk Duellist said.

"My turn!" Miracle Valkyrie declares and draws. "Good luck" Kiseki said. Yeah..." Miracle Valkyrie said. "When my opponent has a monster on the field and I don't, I can Special Summon this guy from my hand! Come Cybacle Giant!" Miracle Valkyrie declares (ATK: 2000). "Cyberse?! Why do you have a Cyberse?! Are you one of Playmaker allies?" The Punk Duellist asked. Miracle Valkyrie looks at him in confusion "Playmaker? Who's that? Is there someone else using Cyberse?" Miracle Valkyrie wonders. "Did you see that?!" The Pigeon asked in shock. "There's some else who uses Cyberse Deck!" The Frog exclaim.

Back at Cafe Nagi "Cyberse..." Yusaku whisper. "This new Duellist has a Cyberse, but why?" Ai wonders.

Back in the Duel, "Next I Summon Cybacle Swordsman!" Miracle Valkyrie declares (ATK: 1900), I place a card face-down" Miracle Valkyrie said. "Battle! I attack Vampire Sorcerer with Cybacle Swordsman! When Cybacle Swordsman attacks in gains 300 ATK!" Miracle Valkyrie declares (Cybacle Swordsman's ATK: 2200). Cybacle Swordsman attack and destroyed Vampire Sorcerer (Punk Duellist's LP: 3300), (Cybacle Swordsman's ATK: 1900). "Vampire Sorcerer's effect!" The Punk Duellist declares "When this card is sent to the Graveyard I can add one Dark Vampire monster or one Vampire Spell/Trap Card from my Deck to my Hand" The Punk Duellist explains as he add a card to his hand.

"Next, I activate the Trap Card: Blood Curse!" The Punk Duellist said "When a Monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Vampire monster from my Deck!" the Punk Duellist explains. "I Summon Vampire Bat!" the Punk Duellist declares (DEF: 1000). "I'll attack your Vampire Bat with Cybacle Giant!" Miracle Valkyrie declares and Cybacle Giant attacks Vampire Bat. "I activate Vampire Bat's Effect! By sending another Vampire Bat from my deck to the Graveyard, the one on my field isn't destroyed!" The Punk Duellist explains. "I end my turn" Miracle Valkyrie said.

"My turn!" the Punk Duellist declares and draws. "I active my Skill: Undead Reborn!" The Punk Duellist said. "Skill?" Miracle Valkyrie wonders. "Skills are special effects that each player can activate at any time, and each are different, but you can only use it once" Kiseki explains. "Now I can Special Summoned a Zombie-Type monster from my Graveyard!" the Punk Duellist explains. "Revive, Vampire Sorcerer!" The Punk Duellist declares (ATK: 1500).

"I activate the Continues Spell: Everliving Underworld Cannon!" The Punk Duellist said. "Once per turn, when a Zombie-Type monster is Special Summoned to my field, you take 800 points of damage!" the Punk Duellist explains. "Come forth, the circuit that strikes fear!" The Punk Duellist calls out. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 Zombie monsters. I set the Vampire Sorcerer and Vampire Bat in the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link 2! Vampire Sucker!" The Punk Duellist said (ATK: 1600. ↙↘). "Now, thanks to the Continues Spell: Everliving Underworld Cannon, you take 800 points of damage!" the Punk Duellist reminds her and a surge of energy blasted Miracle Valkyrie (Miracle Valkyrie's LP: 3200). "Next, I activate the Continues Spell: Pyramid of Wonders!" The Punk Dauelist said. "Now all my Zombie-type monsters gains 200 ATK for each monsters on your field!" The Punk Duellist explains (Vampire Sucker's ATK: 2000). "I, then activate the Spell Card: Overpowering Eye!" the Punk Duellist said. "Now, a Zombie monster I control with 2000 or less ATK can attack you directly!" The Punk Duellist explains. "What?!" Miracle Valkyrie yells in shock.

"That girl is going to take a 2000 direct attack" Ai gasped. "That guy is living up to the rumours" Kusanagi states. Yusaku just watched the Duel.

"Battle! Vampire Sucker attacks that weakling directly!" The Punk Duellist orders and Vampire Sucker went pass both Cybacle Giant and Swordsman and attacks Miracle Valkyrie (Miracle Valkyrie's LP: 1200). Miracle Valkyrie grunts in pain "Are you okay?" Kiseki asked. "Yeah..." Miracle Valkyrie painfully said. The Punk Duellist laughs "You see how strong I am? Well that's to be expecting since I'm fighting a weakling!" He mocked. "Then, how about a return that..." Miracle Valkyrie whisper. "What?" The Punk Duel asked. "Trap Activate! Cyber Blast!" Miracle Valkyrie said. "When I take an 1000 or more damage from an attack, by sending one Cyberse monster on my field to the Graveyard, both players take half of that monster's ATK!" she explains. "What?!" the Punk Duellist yells in shock. "I send Cybacle Giant to the Graveyard and we both take half of its ATK!" Miracle Valkyrie said as Cybacle Giant sent out a shockwave (Punk Duellist's LP: 2300, Miracle Valkyire's LP: 200, Vampire Sucker's ATK: 1800). "You..." The Punk Duellist growls.

"Wow! The girl depleted her own LP to give damage to her opponent!" Ai observed. "Yeah…but now her LP is only 200, if she doesn't finish this next turn, she'll lose" Kusanagi states.

"Since I took damage from a card effect, I can Special Summon Cybacle Nymph from my hand!" Miracle Valkyire explains (ATK: 1500. Vampire Sucker's ATK: 2000). "I end my turn" The Punk Duellist said. "Enjoy your turn, cuz it's the last one you'll have" He tell her. "He's right, if I don't do something this turn I'm done for" Miracle Valkyire thinks. "My turn!" Miracle Valkyire declares and draws. "Listen, I think it's time to for you to use your Skill" Kiseki said. "My Skill...?" Miracle Valkyire asked. "Yeah" Kiseki said.

"Sempai! That girl is going to lose, isn't she?" Pigeon asked. "Well...I guess that what to be expected since she is fighting an experience Duellist" Frog states. "I activate my Skill!" Miracle Valkyire declares. "When my LP is 500 or less, I can create a Monster! Miracle's Gift!" Miracle Valkyire explains as a she raised her hand up it the air and small balls of light gather together and formed a card. "I summon Cybacle Wolf!" Miracle Valkyire said (ATK: 1200 Vampire Sucker's ATK: 2200). "Appear! The Circuit that creates miracle!" Miracle Valkyire calls out. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 Cybacles. I set Swordsman, Nymph and Wolf the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link 3! Cybacle Avenger!" Miracle Valkyire chants (ATK: 2500 ↙↑↓, Vampire Sucker's ATK: 1800). "Next my Wolf's effect activates from the Graveyard!" Miracle Valkyire said. "When this card is sent to the Graveyard by a Link Summoning, I can Special Summon it back from the Graveyard!" She explains as Wolf appeared on the field (ATK: 1200, Vampire Sucker's ATK: 2000) "Next, I activate the Spell Card: Cyber Summon!" Miracle Valkyire said. "This card allows me to Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from my Deck!" She explains. "Come, Cybacle Spy!" She calls out (ATK: 1000, Vampire Sucker's ATK: 2200).

"Battle! Cybacle Avenger attack Vampire Sucker!" Miracle Valkyire declares and Cybacle Avenger attacks Vampire Sucker. "I activate the second effect of the Continues Spell: Pyramid of Wonders!" the Punk Duellist said. "If one of my Zombie Monster would be destroyed, I can send this card to the Graveyard instead" he explains as Cybacle Avenger strikes Vampire Sucker (Punk Duellist's LP: 2000, Vampire Sucker's ATK: 1600). The Punk Duellist laughs "Your plan was to take out my monster and then use the two reaming monsters to attack me directly. But it seem that didn't work out and now all you're left with is the soon be to be the sweet smell of defeat!" he mocks. "Cybacle Avenger can attack as many as the monster linked to it" Miracle Valkyire explains. "What?!" The Punk Duellist yells in shock. "Since there are three monsters linked to Cybacle Avenger, which means it has two more attacks left!" Miracle Valkyire states. "Go! Cybacle Avenger attack Vampire Sucker!" Miracle Valkyire declares and Cybacle Avenger attacks Vampire Sucker once again (Punk Duellist's LP: 1100). "This is the end! Cybacle Avenger attacks him directly!" Miracle Valkyire said and Cybacle Avenger attack the Punk Duellist (Punk Duellist's LP: 0).

As soon as his LP went to zero, The Punk Duellist kneeled on his D-board "You little..." he curse. "I believe in making miracle happen!" Miracle Valkyire said.

**OC Cards**

**Cybacle Giant (Effect Monster, Cyberse, Earth, LV: 5, ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000)**

**When your opponent has a monster on the field and you don't, you can Special Summon the card from your hand.**

**Cybacle Swordsman (Effect Monster, Cyberse, Wind, LV: 4, ATK: 1900, DEF: 1500)**

**When this card battles a monster it gains 300 ATK.**

**Cyber Blast (Trap)**

**When you take 2000 or more damage from an attack, you can send one Cyberse monster on your field to the Graveyard and both players take damage equal to half of that monster.**

**Cybacle Nymph (Effect Monster, Cyberse, Water, LV: 4, ATK: 1500, DEF: 100)**

**When you take damage from a Card Effect, you can Special Summon this card from your hand.**

**Cybacle Wolf (Effect Monster, Cyberse, Earth, LV:4, ATK: 1200, DEF: 1000)**

**When this card is sent to the Graveyard by Link Summoning, you can Special Summon it from the Graveyard.**

**Cybacle Avenger (Link Effect Monster, Cyberse, Light, ATK: 2500 ↙↑↓)**

**3 "Cybacle" Monsters**

**This card can attack as the number of monster linked to it.**

**Cyber Summon (Spell)**

**You can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from your Deck****.**

**Cybacle Spy (Effect Monster, Cyberse, Dark, LV:4, ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000)**

**This card can destroyed on face-down card once per turn.**

**This is my first Yu-gi-oh Vrains Crossover, so I would like your opinion on it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone Rosestar48 here! Today Daisuke and ****Kiseki**** will meet Playmaker and Ai**

Meeting Playmaker

After the Duel, Miracle Valkyire gave a big sigh of relief "You're okay?" Kiseki asked. "Yeah…it's just that Duel really got my heart beating, that's all" Miracle Valkyire replies. "I see…" Kiseki said. "I wouldn't have guessed Speed Duels would be exhilarated!" Miracle Valkyire smiles. "That's good" Kieski said, she then notice Frog and Pigeon flying behind them. "It looks like we had an audience watching our Duel!" Kiseki comments. "Huh?" Miracle Valkyire asked as she turns around and saw Frog and the Pigeon flying behind them. "It might be a good idea to log out" Kieski suggested. "I think you're right" Miracle Valkyire agrees and she logs off Link Vrains. "Sempai! She has gone!" Pigeon exclaims. "And we did even get a chance to interview her either!"Frog exclaims.

At Cafe Nagi, Yusaku, Kusanagi and Ai were going over the video of Miracle Valkyire's Duel "I can't believe that there is another Cyberse User besides you, Playmaker" Ai states. But Yusaku paid no attention to Ai's statement. "Is some wrong Yusaku?" Kusanagi asked. "Take a look at this" Yusaku said as he types something on the keyboard. "Huh? Look at what?" Ai asked as he turns to the screen. "This…" Yusaku enhance an image of Miracle Valkyire before she logged out. "That…!" Ai gasped as he saw Kieski on Miracle Valkyire's Duel Disk. "It's the same as Ai!" Kusanagi said. "Yeah" Yusaku said. "But, how could she have one?!" Kusanagi wonders. "I don't know, but we should go look for them" Yusaku states. "Why?" Ai asked. "First, since, the Knights of Hanoi will be after her since she has an AI like Ai with her, Second, that AI might tell us why the Hanoi are after it and Ai and Third if she has a Cyberse Deck she could be connected to the Lost Incident" Yusuke explains. "But...how do we find them? They just appeared today" Ai asked. "Then we better start searching then" Yusaku said.

Meanwhile at the Motomiya's residents Daisuke just logged out of Link Vrains "Man, that was rough..." She signed. "But you did a good job at it" Kieski states. "Yeah..." Daisuke said but her mind was elsewhere. "Is something wrong, Daisuke?" Kieski asked. "It's what the Duellist said during our Duel. He said "Are you one of Playmaker's allies?" Who is this Playmaker and why would he think that his ally cause I used a Cyberse Deck" Daisuke wonders. "Yeah, I'm wondering who this Playmaker is anyways" Kieki said. "Let's see if we can't find out" Daisuke said as she went on her laptop and types Playmaker's name on it. "What are you doing?" Kieski wondering what Daisuke was up to. "I'm looking up this Playmaker character" Daisuke explains as she searches for any information on Playmaker. "I see, well we do need to know more about him" Kieski agrees. "Yeah…let's hope we'll find something" Daisuke said.

Meanwhile at SOL Technologies "What is this?! I was told that there was only one Ignis, and now there's another one out there!?" Kitamura yells in frustration as he also saw the image of Miracle Valkyire and Kieski. "Find out who this Girl is right away!" Kitamura orders his staff. "Yes sir!" they respond.

In another part of the Network, "Revolver, sir there's something that you must see" A man informs him. "What is it, Spectre?" Revolver asked. "This..." Spectre said as an image of Miracle Valkyire and Kieski appears. "The Gold Ignis!" Revolver exclaims. "Yeah, it looks like it's with that girl" Spectre reports. "When we invade the Cyberse World, that Ignis wasn't there, but now we found it" Revolver said. "Tell all Hanoi, including the Dark Ignis, target the Gold Ignis as well!" He orders Spectre. "Of course, Revolver" Spectre replies and disappears. Revolver then looks back at the image.

The next day, Daisuke was on her way to school "In the end we couldn't find any information about Playmaker" She signs. "Well, this Playmaker person mustn't want anyone to find him" Kieski, who was in Daisuke's bag comments. "The best thing to do is go back to the LINK VRAINS and look for any information on him their" Daisuke states. ""I agree" Kieski said. "By the way...why are you taking me with you to school?" she asked Daisuke. "Well...I don't want my family to find you and think that you're a computer virus, and beside this way we can learn more about each other" Daisuke explains. "I see..." Kieski said.

Later in class, "Did you see that Duel yesterday?" Daisuke overhears someone whispering to their friend. "Yeah…Could she be like Playmaker?" the other guy wonders. "No idea...she didn't even state her name during that Duel" someone states. "That's right; I didn't tell that guy my avatar's name..." Daisuke realizes. "I'm thinking she's a fan of Playmaker, and copied the same type as him!" Shima exclaims. "Who is this Playmaker guy that everyone is talking about?" Daisuke asked. "You don't know who Playmaker is?!" Shima shocked. "Well I've moved here recently" Daisuke explains. "Well, Playmaker is this incredible Duellist who fights the Knights of Hanoi!" Shima explains as her. "The Knight of Hanoi?!" Daisuke surprised. "Yeah! Those guys have been a terrifying LINK VRAINS" Shima explains. "And Playmaker only Duels them?" Daisuke wonders. "You got it!" Shima said. "That mean he has something against the Knights of Hanoi" Daisuke thinks. "Okay, everyone let's begin class" the teacher said as he enters.

After School ended, Daisuke was walking thought the Den City "All we got is that Playmaker only Duels the Knights of Hanoi" Daisuke states. "And we don't know what he even looks like either…." Kieski pointed out. "Yeah…" Daisuke agrees. "So what now?" Kieski asked. "We need more information…" Daisuke said. "But where do we get from? No one knows who he is" Kieski states. "You're right…" Daisuke signed. Then Daisuke's stomach begins to growl "It sounds like you're a bit hungry" Kieski states. "Guess you're right…I think there's a food truck around here somewhere" Daisuke said as she looks around. "There it is!" She exclaims when she notices Cafe Nagi. Daisuke walks towards the Food Truck "What's that?" Kieski asked. "It's a place where people get something to eat or drink" Daisuke explains. "Don't people buy them from shops and cook it at home?" Kieski confused. "Most time, but sometime we like to eat out of our homes" Daisuke states. "Oh" Kieski understands.

"Hello!" Daisuke calls out. "Yes!" Kusanagi said. "Hey, it's you again!" he recognizes Daisuke. "Yeah, I came back. Your hot dog was so delicious; I just got to have another one!" Daisuke states. "That's nice of you to say! So what will it be?" Kusanagi asked. "I'll have a Hot Dog with muster and ketchup and a cola please" Daisuke orders. "Coming right up!" Kusanagi said. "Say do you think that girl is fighting the Knights of Hanoi, like Playmaker?" Daisuke over hears someone talking. "Maybe she wants to fight Playmaker" Someone else said. "But, I doubt he'll fight her" someone else comments. Daisuke kept listening to everyone around her hoping to get any more information on Playmaker. "Excuse me? Err Miss?" Kusanagi's voice calls out, snapping Daisuke out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh sorry…" Daisuke apologizes. "It looks like you mind was somewhere else" Kusanagi comments as he hand Daisuke her order. "Well…I've been hearing talk about this "Playmaker" person and I was wondering who he is?" Daisuke explains. "I see…" Kusanagi said. "So far I've only learn that he only Duels these "Knights of Hanoi", but I don't know what he looks likes" Daisuke states. Kusanagi looks at Daisuke in concerns "Well, thanks for the food" Daisuke as she pays for the order. "Sure, no problem" Kusanagi smiles. "Well, see ya!" Daisuke said and leaves.

Minutes later, Daisuke was sitting on a beach having her snack, "Now what?" she wonders. "Well...Since we can't find out any more information on Playmaker here, why don't we try LINK VRAINS?" Kieski suggests. "Good Idea!" Daisuke agrees. "And I can practices more on my D-Board, too!" She adds. Kieski giggles "Sure, we can do that to" She said. Daisuke smiles at that.

Later at Daisuke's Home, her family was out; Daisuke went to her room and put on her Duel Disk "Deck set! Into the Vrains!" She said and was covers in a bright light and when the light went down, Daisuke now as Miracle Valkyire, was in the LINK VRAINS. "Now then, let's see if we can find put anything about Playmaker" Miracle Valkyire said and summoned her D-Board and rides along the date stream. A few hours later "So far I haven't seen anyone around to ask about Playmaker..." Miracle Valkyire signs. "But you riding skill are improving" Kieski states. "Yeah you're right" Miracle Valkyire agrees. "Why don't we log out for now and try again tomorrow?" Kieski suggested. "Sure, why not" Miracle Valkyire said. "You're not going anywhere!" A voice yells out. "Huh?" Miracle Valkyire and Kieki said as they looked behind them and saw a person wearing a white uniform with a hooded white coat that covers his body and reaches the back of his knees and a mask covering his face on a longer and narrower D-Board.

"Who's this guy?" Miracle Valkyire wonders. "He's one of the Knights of Hanoi!" Kieski replies. "What?! He's one of the Knights of Hanoi?!" Miracle Valkyire shocked. "Yeah…" Kieski confirmed. "This isn't good…they must of found out that you're with me somehow" Miracle Valkyire states. "It looks like it" Kieski agrees. Both look back at the Knight of Hanoi who smirked at them. In the sky just a few miles behind them Pigeon and Frog where flying around "Sempai, if we don't find a good story our Jobs will be...!" Pigeon said. "I know! That's why we're going around the Link Vrains to find a scoop!" Frog exclaims. "Umm...That's-!" Frog gasped as he saw something, it was Miracle Valkyire and the Knight of Hanoi. "It's that girl from yesterday and one of The Knights of Hanoi!" Pigeon gasped. "Follow them! I smell a Scoop!" Frog said. "Right!" Pigeon replies and both of them went after them.

In the real world, at Cafe Nagi "Man, this girl is hard to find, it would help is we knew her name..." Ai signed. "Don't rush thing, we'll find out who she is and who she's with as well" Kusanagi said. Yusaku was in deep thought when "Hey, look at that!" someone exclaims which cause to look at what was all the commotion was about, and what they saw was that one of the Knights of Hanoi was chasing Miracle Valkyire. "Knights of Hanoi!" Yusaku gasped. "Oh man! They must have found out about her the same way we did!" Ai exclaims. Yusuku then run into a room "Deck Set! Into the Vrains!" He said and the room began to glow.

Back in LINK VRAINS, Miracle Valkyire was still being cashed by the Knight of Hanoi "This guy is persistence…" She mutters. "I've got to agree with you on that!" Kieski states. Then a portal appeared in the sky and a boy with yellow and red with pink strips wearing a black and green bodysuit with golden stripes going across his body and a grey belt at the waistline came out of it. "Who's that?" Kieski wonders. "No idea..." Miracle Valkyire said. "Well what do you know? I didn't expect to see you here, Playmaker!" The Knight of Hanoi comments. "Playmaker?!" Miracle Valkyire gasped. "That's him?!" Kieski gasped."It's Playmaker!" Pigeon exclaims. "With Playmaker here, we'll have the scoop of the centuries!" Frog said.

In Cafe Nagi, Kusanagi watches them through the computer monitors "Be careful Yusaku, we don't know if there are other Knights of Hanoi nearby, also we have no idea what that girl is up to" he thinks.

"I'll deal with you after I deal with her" The Knight of Hanoi tells Playmaker. "It looks like we have no choice but to Duel him" Miracle Valkyire states. "So it seems..."Kieski agrees. "Well then...Let us begin shall we!?" Miracle Valkyire said as she actives her Duel Disk. "I'm going to enjoy destroying you" The Knight of Hanoi states. "Wow! We're going to see how she handles herself against the Knight of Hanoi!" Ai states. "Yeah..." Playmaker said. "Duel!" both Duellist cries out.

"I'll go first!" The Knight of Hanoi declares. "What a perfect hand" he smiles. "If my opponent controls no monster I can Special Summon Hack Worm!" He explains (ATK: 400) "But why just settle for one when I can Special Summon another Hack Worm!" He states (ATK: 400). "This pattern...!" Ai exclaims. "Yeah...It's coming" Playmaker agrees. "I tribute my two Hack Worms to Summon Cracking Dragon!" he declares (ATK: 3000). "It's here!" Ai said. "I end my turn here" The Knight of Hanoi said.

"You've got to be careful" Kieski states. "Yeah..." Miracle Valkyire agrees. "It's my turn!" she declares and draws. "I activate the Continues Spell: Cyber Spring!" She said. "What does that do?" The Knight asked. "Oh you'll see, but first I Summon my Cybacle Warrior!" Miracle Valkyire said (ATK: 1700). "I activate Cracking Dragon's effect!" The Knight declares. "When my opponent Summons or Special Summons a monster that monster's ATK is reduce by 200 times its level and you take damage equal to that value! Crack fall!" He said and Cracking Dragon sends out a gust of wind the reduces Cybacle Warrior's ATK (Cybacle Warrior's ATK: 1100). But Miracle Valkyire smiles as she glows green (Miracle Valkyire's LP: 4600). "What?!" The knight yells in shock. "Her LP increase!" Ai yells in surprised. "But how…?" Playmaker wonders. "Could it be…!" he gasped. "I'm sorry but you won't be able to reduce that easily, thanks to Cyber Spring, when I would take any effect damage I regain then intends" Miracle Valkyire states. The knight grunts in frustration "And, since I regain LP, I can Special Summon Cybacle Priest to the Field! (ATK: 600). Cybacle Priest's ATK and DEF is the same amount as I regain" Miracle Valkyire explains. "But, both of them are still weak against my Cracking Dragon! The knight mocked. "Oh I know, but who said I was going to attack your Cracking Dragon?" Miracle Valkyire states. "Huh?" the knight confuses. "I activate the Spell Card: Cyber Blast!" Miracle Valkyire declares. "By skipping my Battle Phase, for each Cyberse on my Field you take 500 points of damage!" She explains as Cybacle Warrior and Priest blasted a beam of energy at the Knight of Hanoi (KoH's LP: 3000). "I set a card face down to end my turn" Miracle Valkyire said. "Wow, she good! Not only did she negate Cracking Dragon's damage effect, but she dealt the Knight 1000 points of damage!" Ai observes.

"It's my turn!" the Knight declares and draws. "I set on card face down" he said. "Battle! I attack Cybacle Priest with Cracking Dragon! Traffic Blast!" he declares. "I activate the Continues Trap: Cyber Wall!" Miracle Valkyire declares. "As long as I have a Cyberse on my field my opponent can't attack with Level 4 or higher monsters!" She explains and Cracking Dragon's attack disappears. "What?!" the knight yells in shock. "Alright as long as she had at least one Cyberse on her field his Cracking Dragon can't attack!" Ai exclaims. "Yeah..." Playmaker said. "Turn end" The knight grunts. "You're doing good do far, but it's only time until he figure out how to break your combo" Kieski states. "She's right; I can't stay like this for long, but right now I've got no cards in my hand" Miracle Valkyire thinks.

"It's my turn!" Miracle Valkyire declares and draws. "I activate the effect of my Cybacle Warrior!" She declares. "During each of my Standby Phase, my Cybacle Warrior gains one counter!" She explains (Cybacle Warrior's Counter: 1). "Next I switch both my monsters to Defense mode (Cybacle Warrior's DEF: 1500, Cybacle Priest's DEF: 600) "I end my turn" She said.

"It's my turn!" The Knight declares and draws. The knight looked at his card and scowled "I end my turn" He said. "It looks like he didn't get the card he wanted!" Ai laughed. "But, he'll soon find a way to destroy those card" Playmaker states. Miracle Valkyire looks behind her "I've got to find a way to get rid of his Cracking Dragon, but that card can't be destroyed by Level the equal or lower than its own. So either I can Summon a Level higher than Cracking Dragon or a Link Monster, I'm stuck" She thinks. "It's my turn!" Miracle Valkyire declares and draws. "And since it's my Standby Phase, Cybacle Warrior gains another counter!" She states (Cybacle Warrior's Counter: 2). "This card could come in handy later" She thinks when she looks at the card she drew. "I end my turn!" Miracle Valkyire said.

"It's my turn!" The Knight declares and draws. "It's here!" he smiles. "Huh?!" Miracle Valkyire gasped. "I activate the Spell Card: Remove Trap!" The Knight declares. "Now with this, I can destroy you Cyber Wall!" he explains. "Oh no! Now he can attack again!" Ai exclaims. "Battle! I attack your Cybacle Priest with Cracking Dragon!" he declares and Cracking Dragon destroys Cybacle Priest. "Turn end" the Knight said.

"It's my turn!" Miracle Valkyire declares and draws (Cybacle Warrior's counter: 3). "This will help, but the cost…" She thinks as she looks at the card she drew and closed her eyes. "What's wrong? Are you giving up?" The knight taunts her. Miracle Valkyire snaps opening her eyes "If I give up now that would hurt my pride. I'm not giving up!" she states. "Miracle Valkyire…" Kieski whisper. "That girl got spunk, I'll give her that" Ai comments. "Yes…" Playmaker agrees. "I activate the Spell Card: Cyber Draw!" Miracle Valkyire said. "By sending one Continues Spell or Trap Card on my Field to the Graveyard I get to draw two more cards" She explains. "I sent my Cyber Spring to the Graveyard!" she declares. "What?! Now she doesn't have any way to stop Cracking Dragon's effect damage!" Ai shocked. "She must be up to something" Playmaker observes. "I set a monster face down and end my turn!" Miracle Valkyire said.

"My turn!" The Knight declares and draws. "I activate the Equip Spell: Air Cracking Storm and equip it to my Cracking Dragon!" he declares. "Battle! I attack your Cybacle Warrior with my Cracking Dragon!" he said and Cracking Dragon destroys Cybacle Warrior. "When Cybacle Warrior is sent to the Graveyard with counters on it, I get to draw one card for each one!" Miracle Valkyire explains. "Now I activate the effect of the Equip Spell: Air Cracking Storm!" The Knight declares. "When the equipped monster destroys a monster it can attack again" he explains. "Go! Cracking Dragon! Attack that face down monster!" he orders. Cracking Dragon attack, reviling to be a serpent like creature, and destroys it. "At this moment Cybacle Serpent's effect actives!" Miracle Valkyire declares. When this card is destroyed in battle, both players take 500 points of damage for each card on the field!" she explains. "What?!" the knight yells in shock. "There are three cards on the field so that means we'll take 1500 points of damage!" Miracle Valkyire states (KoH's LP: 1500) (Miracle Valkyire's LP: 3100). "Next, since I took effect damage, I can Special Summon Cybacle Nymph from my hand!" She explains (ATK: 1500). "Now Cracking Dragon's effect activate!" the Knight said. "Now your monster ATK will decrease by 200 for its level and you'll take damage equal to that amount!" he explains. "Crack fall!" he said (Cybacle Nymph's ATK: 700) (Miracle Valkyire's LP: 2300). "Turn end" The knight said.

"My turn!" Miracle Valkyire declares and draws. "I activate the Spell Card: Cyber Switch!" She declares. "By sending one Cyberse monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I get two add a new Cyberse from my Deck to my hand!" she explains. "Now the effect of my Cybacle Hawk, that I've just sent to the Graveyard, activates!" She declares. "By giving up 1000 LP (Miracle Valkyire's LP: 1300), I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard!" she explains (ATK: 1200). "You foolish Girl! Now Cracking Dragon will make both you and your monster weaker!" The knight gloats (Cybacle Hawk's ATK 800) (Miracle Valkyire's LP: 500). "You're on your last leg! Why don't you just give up!" The knight mocked. "Actually, I wanted you to deplete my LP" Miracle Valkyire states. "What?" the Knight confused. Miracle Valkyire smiles and the raise her hand up it the air "I activate my Skill!" she declares. "When my LP is 500 or less, I can create a Monster! Miracle's Gift!" Miracle Valkyire explains and small balls of light gather together and formed a card.

I activate the Spell Card: Cyber Bite Size!" She declares. "With this I can Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Cyberse from my hand!" She explains. "Come! Cybacle Sprite!" she calls out (ATK: 200). "Appear! The Circuit that creates miracle!" Miracle Valkyire calls out. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions 2 Cyberse! I set my Cybacle Nymph and Hawk on the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Summon! Link 2! Cybacle Angel!" She chants (ATK: 2000 ↑↓). The Knight laughs "Your Link monster only has 2000 ATK! What can it do?!" he mocks her. "Battle! I attack Cracking Dragon with Cybacle Angel!" She declares. "And now her effect activates! When she attacks she gains the ATK for each monster her Link Markers point to!" She states (Cybacle Angel's ATK: 5200) "5200 ATK?!" the Knight yells in shocked. "And thanks to Cybacle Sprite, any Link Monster she linked to can't be affected by Spells or Trap Cards!" Miracle Valkyire states. "Oh no!" the Knight yells in horror. "Go! Cybacle Angel! Celestial Arrow!" Miracle Valkyire declares and Cybacle Angel fires an Arrow of light at Cracking Dragon and destroys it (KoH's LP: 0). The Knight scream as he was thrown off his D-Board "I believe in making miracle happen!" Miracle Valkyire states as she turns around.

"Wow! She actually defeated one of the Knights of Hanoi!" Ai exclaims. Playmaker did say anything and just stared at Miracle Valkyire. He then saw her signalling them to follow her "It looks like she wants us to follow her" Playmaker states. "Should we follow her?" Ai asked. "Yeah" Playmaker said and begins to follow her "Sempai! Playmaker and that mysterious girl are leaving!" Pigeon exclaims. "Quickly follow them!" Frog tells him. "Yes!" Pigeon replies and both of them went after Playmaker and Miracle Valkyire.

Later on a roof of a building, both Playmaker and Miracle Valkyire were standing opposites each other, while the Pigeon and Frog were hiding nearby. "So you're the infamous Playmaker huh?" Miracle Valkyire comments. "Oh? You're famous huh, Playmaker!" Ai teased him. "Be quiet!" Playmaker tells Ai. "That's...!" Miracle Valkyire gasped when she saw Ai.

**OC Cards:**

**Cyber Spring (Continuous Spell)**

**As long as this card is on the field, all effect damage is negated and you gain LP equal to that amount.**

**Cybacle Warrior (Effect Monster, Type: Cyberse, Attribute: Earth, Level: 4, ATK: 1700, DEF: 1400)**

**During your Standby Phase this card gains one Counter. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard while it has Counter, you draw a card for each Counter attached to it.**

**Cybacle Priest (Effect Monster, Type: Cyberse, Attribute: Light, Level: 3, ATK:? DEF:?).**

**This card can only be Special Summon when you gain LP during either player's turn. This card's ATK and DEF are equal to the amount that you've gained.**

**Cyber Blast (Spell Card)**

**By skipping your Battle Phase, you can deal 500 damage to your opponent for each Cyberse you control.**

**Cyber Wall (Continues Trap)**

**As long as you have a Cyberse monster on your field, Level 4 and above Monsters can't attack.**

**Cyber Draw (Spell Card)**

**By sending one Continuous Spell or Trap Card from your Field to the Graveyard you can two cards from your Deck.**

**Cybacle Serpent (Effect Monster Type: Cyberse, Attribute: Wind, Level 3, ATK: 300, DEF: 300)**

**When this card is send to the Graveyard by Battle, both players take 500 points of damage for each card on the field.**

**Cyber Switch (Spell Card)**

**By sending one Cyberse Monster from your hand to the Graveyard, you can add two Cyberse Monsters from your Deck to your hand.**

**Cybacle Hawk (Effect Monster, Type: Cyberse, Attribute: Wind, Level 4, ATK: 1200, DEF; 1200)**

**If this card was send from your hand to the Graveyard, by paying 1000 LP you can this card from the Graveyard.**

**Cyber Bite Size (Spell Card)**

**You can Special Summon one Level 2 or lower Cyberse Monster from your hand.**

**Cybacle Sprite (Effect Monster, Type: Cyberse, Attribute: Wind, Level 1, ATK: 200, ATK: 200)**

**When a Link Monster attack with this card linked to it, cannot be target by any Spells or Trap cards.**

**Cybacle Angel (Link/Effect Monster, Type, Cyberse, Attribute: Light, ATK: 2000 Arrows: ****)**

**Two Cyberse Monsters**

**When this card attacks, it gains the ATK of the monster its linked to.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone! Rosestar48 here! Today Daisuke will remember about the lost incident and joins Yusaku's group.**

Lost Memories

On a roof of a building, both Playmaker and Miracle Valkyire were standing opposites each other, while Pigeon and Frog were hiding nearby. "So you're the infamous Playmaker huh?" Miracle Valkyire comments. "Oh? You're famous huh, Playmaker!" Ai teased him. "Be quiet!" Playmaker tells Ai. "That's...!" Miracle Valkyire gasped when she saw Ai. "Why do you have…?" She gasped. "You have one as well…" Playmaker states. "You mean me, right?" Kieski said as she pops out of Miracle Valkyire's Duel Disk. "So it's true…" Ai said. "Why do you have that?" Playmaker asked. "Huh?" Miracle Valkyire confused.

Nearby, tPigeon and Frog were spying on them, "This is amazing, Sempai!" Pigeon exclaims. "Yeah, we might get the scoop of the century" Frog comments. "Why wouldn't I have this?" Miracle Valkyire confused. "You have one to, you know" Kieski states. "He's a hostage" Playmaker states. "You really don't care much for me do you" Ai laments. "They have a weird friendship" Miracle Valkyire states. "You can say that again..." Kieski agrees. "Er, excuse me, but I think we're getting off track!" Miracle Valkyire said. "Oh! Sorry about that...Er" Ai said. "I'm Miracle Valkyire and this is..." Miracle Valkyire said. "You better hold it!" Kieski stop her. "Why? What's wrong?" Miracle Valkyire asked. "It looks like we have some peeping toms over their spying on us" Kieski states as she looks to the side. Frog and Pigeon flitch "I hate people who listen in on other people's conversation..." Kieski states. "Yeah..." Miracle Valkyrie agrees. Playmaker types something on his Duel Disk and throws it at Miracle Valkyire, who caught it. "What's this?" She asked. "It a meeting place for us" Playmaker tells her and logs off. "Okay…." Miracle Valkyrie said. "We should follow their example and log out as well" Kieski suggest. "You're right" Miracle Valkyrie agrees and logs off. "Ahhh! Both of them are now gone!" Frog exclaims. "But, we did get that girls name, Sempai!" Pigeon points out. "That is true, now we know who this mystery girl" Frog said.

Inside Cafe Nagi, Yusaku walks out of the room in the truck. "Welcome back" Kusanagi said. "Yeah…" Yusaku said. "So you met up with the girl?" Kusanagi asked. "We sure did! And we got her name too!" Ai exclaims. "Hey now! That's a good start! " Kusanagi said. "But we got interrupted..." Ai notes. "I see..." Kusanagi said. "Which reminds me what did you give her anyways?" Ai asked Yusaku. "I gave this location" Yusaku states. "You did what?! Why would you do that?!" Ai panicky asked. "Three reason, One: we need to meet somewhere where no one is listening Two: The Hanoi will be after her, and Three: We need more information from the Ignis that is with her" Yusaku states. "That's true…and we need to know who she is in the real world aswell" Kusanagi agrees. "But will she meet us…?"Ai wonders. "We'll just have to wait and see" Yusaku states.

At the Motomiya's house, Daisuke had just logged out of Link Vrains "Man now that what I call an interesting event..." She commments. "You can say that again, first we fought one of the Hanoi and then we got to meet Playmaker" Kieski agrees. "And not only that, he also had someone just like you" Daisuke adds. "Yeah…But why?" Kieski wonders. "Who know…the only way to find out is to talk to him" Daisuke signs. "That remind me, didn't Playmaker give you something to tell us where to meet?" Kieski states. "Hey, you're right!" Daisuke remembers and she plugs her Duel Disk to her laptop and downloads the data that Playmaker gave her. On that data was a map and coordinates. "So this where we suppose to meet, huh?" Daisuke comments. "And it isn't in Link Vrains, either" Kieski states. "What do you mean?" Daisuke asked. "Cause this coordinate are for a place in the real world" Kieski explains. Daisuke take a good look at the data "You're right!" She states. "But, that means that..." Daisuke states. "Yeah, He wants us to meet in the real world..." Kieski states. "What should we do?" She asked. "That's quite difficult...We do need to meet, but this will revel who we are" Daisuke states. "You're right..." Kieski agrees. "Let's give it some though…" Daisuke suggested. "That might be a good idea" Kieski agrees.

Later that evening, the Motomiya's were having their dinner. "So how was everyone day?" Mrs Motomiya asked. "It was fine…" Jun said. "Perfect" Mr Motomiya states. Daisuke was still thinking about whether or not to meet Playmaker in the real world. "Daisuke? Is something wrong?" Mrs Motomiya asked. "Oh, it nothing" Daisuke states. "Are you sure, sweetie?" Mr Motomiya asked. "Yeah, Dad I'm fine!" Daisuke reassures him. "I'm sorry everyone, but I can't let you in on what going on right now" Daisuke thinks. After dinner, Daisuke returns to her room "Hey, Kieski..." She whispers. "Yeah?" Kieski asked as she pops out if the Duel Disk. "I've think we should meet Playmaker in the Real World" Daisuke states. "And why's that?" Kieski asked. "Well…If we are going to defeat the Hanoi we'll need more information and allies" Daisuke explains. "And since Playmaker has fought them, you think that teaming up with him is the best plan" Kieski understands. "Yeah, that's right" Daisuke said. "Well then...I agree with you, let's go and meet Playmaker" Kieski states. "Let's go to the meeting place tomorrow" Daisuke said.

The next day, in the Plaza, Daisuke was looking around the area. "I wonder which one Playmaker is?" Daisuke wonders. "It would help of he gave us something to go by" Kieski states. "Yeah, you're right" Daisuke agrees. Then Daisuke looks at her phone "Well it's almost 12:00, why don't we take a break" She suggested. "That might be a good idea" Kieski agrees. At Cafe Nagi, Yusaku was looking around for Miracle Valkyire. "Yusaku, you don't know what she looks like in the real world, how are you going to find her?" Kusanagi asked. Yusaku didn't answer "You have no idea how to find her, do you?" Ai states. "Excuse me, but can I get a hot dog with ketchup and muster, please?" a voice asked. Yusaku turns around to see Daisuke ordering. "Coming right up!" Kusanagi said. Daisuke turns around to see Yusaku sitting there. "Huh, Fujiki?" Daisuke surprised. "You know him?" Kieski asked quietly. "Yeah…He's in the same class as me in school" Daisuke explain. "Here you're go, one hot dog with ketchup and muster! The will be 217.598¥" Kusanagi said. "Ah just give me a second" Daisuke said as she search through her bag. "Huh? I thought I put my purse in here…" She said and she walks to the table that Yusaku was sitting at. "Excuse me" Daisuke said as she put down her bag down on the table. "Now where is it?!" Daisuke wonder as she rummages through her bag. As Daisuke looks through her bag, Yusaku notices something in it, Daisuke's Dual Disk, which he recognise as the one Miracle Valkyire had. Daisuke then notice Yukaku looking at her bag "Is something wrong, Yusaku?" She asked. Yusaku then grabs Daisuke's arm and pulls her "Hey! Yusaku!" Daisuke yelps as she was dragged to the inside of Café Nagi. "Er, Yusaku what are you…?" Kusanagi asked as Yusaku sat Daisuke on a stool and closed the Café. "Yusuku what going on?" Daisuke confused.

Yusaku then take out his Duel Disk "Ai..." he calls out. "Huh? Ai?!" Daisuke gasped. Ai then pops out of Yusaku's Duel Disk "Hey, what's up!?" Ai asked. "No way! Then your Playmaker?!" Daisuke exclaims. "Whoa! Okay who is she and why did you call me in front of her?!" Ai asked. "Because she's Miracle Valkyire" Yusuku states. "What?!" Ai shocked. "Daisuke here is Miracle Valkyire?!" Kusanagi asked. "Yeah" Yusaku said. "But how did you figure out who she was?!" Ai asked. "Three things: first, Miracle Valkyire had to be someone who recently came to Den City, second: From what she looks like in Link Vrains, she's about the age as me, and third: When I saw her Duel Disk, I notice that it was the same as Miracle Valkyire's" Yusaku states. "You're really good at observing people Yusaku" Daisuke states as she get her Duel Disk out. "Hey you can come out" She said and Kieski pops out. "What's going on?" Kieski asked. "AHHHH! It's really is her!" Ai exclaims. "Huh? Ai? Then this must mean..." Kieski said. "Yeah, we found him. This here is Yusaku Fujiki, AKA Playmaker. And this is Kusanagi" Daisuke states. "Well then, it's nice to meet you all. My name is Kieski" Kieski introduce herself. "It's very nice to meet you" Kusanagi said. "Likewise" Kieski states. "By the way who are you exactly? I mean I only know you my Miracle Valkyire" Ai states. "Oh sorry about that, I'm Daisuke Motomiya" Daisuke said. "And how do you guys know each other?" Ai enquires. "Fujiki and I are in the same class at School, and Kusanagi knows me cuz I really like his food he makes" Daisuke explains.

"Why did you two team up?" Yusaku asked. "Why? Because when Kieski told me about the Hanoi and how they are doing it, I couldn't forgive them for hurting innocent people for their goal" Daisuke explains. "What about you, why are you guys after the Hanoi?" Kieski asked. "We're looking for imformation about a certain incident that happen 10 years ago" Kusanagi states. "Incident?" Kieski asked. "10 years ago, seven children were kidnapped, Yusaku was one of and so was my younger brother" Kusanagi states. Daisuke eyes then opened wide as she starts to remember. "While we were there..." Yusaku said. "...We were forced to Duel, and if we lost we've would been electrocuted and starved" Daisuke states. "How do you know about that?" Ai asked. "Because I was there" Daisuke states, "Hold on, you're one of the Lost Incident's victims?!" Kusanagi exclaims. "Yeah, but I lost my memories of my past due to it. I couldn't remember who I was or who my family were. My parent then left Den City, I guess it was to help me recover from the incident" Daisuke explains. "Wow, that's some story" Ai states. "So what do you think of joining forces with us?" Yusaku asked. "Now that I've got my memories back, I also want to learn about the Lost Incident and why we were kidnapped and force to Duel, So yeah, I will join you guys" Daisuke states. "As will I" Kieski states. Kusanagi smiles at their respond, Yusuku nods "Welcome to the team!" Ai exclaims.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone Rosestar48 here! Today we'll see Playmaker and Ghost Girl's Speed Duel!**

Ghost Girl's Invitation

In an abandon warehouse, Ema Bessho was type on her computer as she remembers Playmaker's Duel.

(Flashback)

"When I have 1000 or lower LP, I get one random Link Monster in the Date Storm!" Playmaker declares and he reached out his hand into the Date Storm.

(Flashback ends)

"Storm Access is a powerful move using the data material that creates the Date Storm. A normal duelist can't use this Skill. Can Playmaker do this because he has a special connection with data material? Why does he have a connection?" Ema wonders.

(Flashback)

"Ten years ago...Three things...You're one from that incident ten years ago?" Revolver wonders. "That's right. I'm that emissary of revenge!" Playmaker states. "Incident ten years ago?" Ghost Gal wonders. "Is it related to the incident ten years ago that they discussed?" Ema wonders as she remembers the Duel between Playmaker and Revolver.

(Flashback ends)

"Since SOL Technologies created LINK VRAINS...I should find something by searching their data bank" Ema thinks. She the starts typing "A cyber treasure hunter like me can create a backdoor program" Ema thinks as she creates a backdoor program to access SOL Technologies' data bank. "Almost there...I'm close to accessing that data bank..." Ema thinks. She then got into the data bank "I did it" Ema cheers. But then a Data Storm appeared in the data bank. "Data Storm? Just when I'm close to accessing the data bank!" Ema exclaim. The Data Storm continues to rage inside the data bank. "If I don't get pass this…." Ema thinks as she tries to get pass the Data Storm, but she gasped as the Data Storm got more violent and she quickly gets out of the data bank and shutdown. Ema gave out a sign of relieve "No good. I couldn't access it. But I won't give up. As a cyber treasure hunter, Playmaker ignites my curiosity" She states.

In SOL Technologies' data room, a door open showing Akira Zaizen working "Ch-Chief Zaizen, here you go!" Hayami said as she gives Akira a cup of coffee. "Thank you" Akira said, he then reached out to the cup. "Hot!" Hayami exclaims and accidentally spilled some of the coffee on the table. "I'm sorry!" She apologizes, and quickly wipes it up. "It's fine" Akira tells her. "Hayami, how long have you been with the company?" He asked. "You want to know my private info? Are you attracted to me?" Hayami fluster. "I want to know my worker's history-as your boss" Akira states. "I'm sorry that I misunderstood" Hayami apologize. "Umm...It'll be three years since I joined!" She states. "That means you don't know the location of the data of the incident ten years ago" Akira summarizes. "Correct. My duty is to mange equipment, not data" Hayami explains. "All SOL Technologies data is stored in this room. It's right before my eyes, but I can't lay a finger on it" Akira thinks. Akira then gets up from his desk "Excuse me. I'm leaving" He states. "Let them know I'm going home" he asked Haymai and leaves. "U-Understood!" Hayami responds. "Zaizen was demoted to Chief, but he's still cool!" Hayami notes.

Later that evening, Akira meets with Ema near the bridge. "SOL Technologies is heartless. Even though you protected LINK VRAINS, you were still demoted" Ema states. "Playmaker gave me Revolver's removal program. That's how Aoi regained consciousness. Even though I was demoted, I have no regrets" Akira states. "Your replacement is Kitamura, your former boss" Ema notes. "I believe he created a duellist army that used AI" Akira states. In SOL Technologies' headquarters, many staff members were working on a program. "What are you doing? Do you know how behind this project is? If you get any further behind, I'll cut your salary by 50%!" Kitamura states. "We must protect LINK VRAINS from hackers! I'll create an AI duellist army and crush the hackers!" He exclaims.

Back with Akira and Ema, "He'll do anything to deliver result" Akira explains. "SOL Technologies is full of scoundrels" Ema notes. "But you can say that about any fast-growing company" She states. "Anyway, do you know what Playmaker meant about the incident ten years ago?" She asked Akira. "Of course I don't" Akira tells her. "If I can't rely on you, I'll have to search on my own. By using a backdoor program to infiltrate SOL Technologies' data bank" Ema states. "What?" Akira asked. "Why do you think I take SOL Technologies' jobs?" Ema asked. "The more connections I make, the more I can acquire" She states. "Will you give it to me?" Akira wonders. "Why do I have to give it to you? Or will you buy it at my asking price?" Ema asked. Akira got annoyed. "I have no interest in men with no power or money" Ema states and starts to leave. "What are you going to do?" Akira asked her. "Maybe Playmaker will buy it. Because he's interested in the incident ten years ago" Ema states. Akira got annoyed. "See you" Ema waved without looking back as she walks to her motorbike and Akira watches her.

That night at Ema's place, Ema was typing something on her laptop "Someone was guided me during Playmaker and Revolver's Duel" Ema thinks.

(Flashback)

Ghost Girl was blocked by a Data Storm, then some data-octagons appeared in front of her leading to the Data Storm tornado "Someone is guiding me?" Ghost Girl wonders.

(Flashback ends)

"I copied the source code, just in case. If I use it to make a program…the person watching over Playmaker will notice" Ema thinks and sends the message. Meanwhile at the Motomiya's home, everyone was having dinner. "I made a some friend the other day" Daisuke informs her family. "Really?! That great sweetheart! What's their name?" Mrs Motomiya asked. "The first one is called Yusaku Fujiki and the other is called Shoichi Kusanagi" Daisuke states. "So, what are they like?" Jun asked. "Well...Yusaku is in the same class as me in school and Kusanagi runs a café" Daisuke explains. "Well, that's good that you made some new friends here, Daisuke" Mr Motomiya said. "Thanks Dad!" Daisuke said.

Later after dinner, Daisuke returns to her room "It's seemed that your family was happy that you told them about Yusaku and Kusanagi" Kieski states. "Yeah, but I didn't tell them about how I meet them and about what we're doing" Daisuke states. "You've had no choice, if they find out; your family could be in danger" Kieski reminds her. "I know..." Daisuke agrees. Then Daisuke phone went beep, and Daisuke take her phone out. "What's up?" Kieski asked. "It's a text, from Kusanagi, he wants us to get to Cafe Nagi" Daisuke states. "I wonder what's up?" Kieski wonders. "One way to fine out...Let's go!" Daisuke said.

Later "Hey Yusaku!" Daisuke calls out. "Motomiya..." Yusaku said. "Did Kusanagi tell you to come as well?" Ai asked. "Yeah, but why we don't know..." Kieski states as they went to Cafe Nagi. "Look at this" Kusanagi tells them as they walked in. Yusaku and Daisuke see the message from Ghost Girl on the screen. "From Ghost Girl?" Yusuke asked. "Ghost Girl? Who's that?" Daisuke asked. "She a Duellist we met her awhile ago" Ai tells them. "I see..." Daisuke said. "She sent a message on a popular hacking form" Kusanagi said. "You two know each other?" Yusaku asked. "No, but I guided her during you duel against Revolver" Kusanagi explains. "Revolver...?" Daisuke asked. "He's the leader of the Hanoi" Yusaku explains. "She acquired my source code to create a program that I'd notice" Kusanagi explains. "I see" Yusaku said. "She's demanding to duel Playmaker. If she wins, she gets Playmaker's AI" Kusanagi reads the message. "What? You must be kidding! Playmaker, you won't do something that dangerous" Ai states. "I accept" Yusaku said, surprising Ai. "It says what she's offering in exchange" Yusaku states. "What she offering?" Daisuke repeats in confusion. "The backdoor to SOL Technologies' data bank" Yusaku said. "What? There's really a backdoor?" Ai asked. "That's what it says" Kusanagi checks. "It's a lie" Ai states. "No. Her hacking skills are first class. She sent a portion of the data, and it looks real" Kusanagi states. "But...if her hacking skill are first class, why is she offering it in a duel?" Kieski asked. "No clue..." Daisuke replies. "Reply to Ghost Girl that I'll duel her" Yusaku tells Kusanagi. "Okay" Kusanagi said and replies to the post. "I'm coming as well. I'm interested in this Ghost Girl and I want to see how you duel, Yusaku" Daisuke said. "As do I" Kieski states.

At Ema's apartment, Ema was lying on her couch "Where in the city are you, Playmaker?" Ema wonders. Then Ema's phone went off and Ema looks at the responds that Kusanagi sent "He answered" Ema pleased. She then get up and walks to the window "Into the VRAINS!" Ema declares and log into Link Vrains. "At Cafe Nagi "She's here!" Kusanagi states as he found Ghost Girl. "Ghost Girl?" Yusaku asked. "Yeah. It's definitely her" Kusanagi confirmed. "So now we get to meet this Ghost Girl, right Kieski" Daisuke comments. "That's correct" Kieski said. Daisuke and Yusaku went into the tow backrooms in the Cafe. "You're really going to duel her?" Kusanagi asked Yusaku. "She might have set a trap again" He states. "Trap? Again?" Daisuke confused. "Yeah, I'm fully aware of that. However...#1: In her message, I sense Ghost Girl's determination, despite her weakness. #2: There must be secrets information about the Hanoi in SOL Technologies' data bank. #3: I'll learn the truth about the incident ten years ago" Yusaku states. "You mean we'll learn the truth about the incident ten years ago" Daisuke corrects him. The doors to the back room closed. "Deck set! Into the VRAINS!" Daisuke and Yusaku declare and both of them entered Link Vrains.

In Link Vrains "Nothing's happening. Not a single person is here" Pigeon states. I know that! But if we don't get the exclusive scoop, we can't create the Playmaker TV special!" Frog exclaims. "Yeah. Because the data you bought with our bonuses is gone!" Pigeon states. "If we don't fill in the gaps to create the Playmaker TV special, we'll be fired!" Frog exclaims. "I don't want that!" Pigeon freaks outs. Then both of them looks up and a portal opened up. Both of them were wonder what was happening, and looks up again and Ghost Girls appeared on her D-Board riding the Data Storm. "Yamamoto! That's…" Pigeon gasped. "Don't say my real name!" Frog tells the Pigeon. "Don't worry. No one's here" Pigeon states. "Anyway, look at that!" He tells Frog. "I smell an exclusive scoop!" Frog exclaims as Ghost Girl went past them. "If we get this footage..." Pigeon said. "We'll get our bonuses back!" Frog exclaims. Then Playmaker and Miracle Valkyrie appeared on their D-Board. "Look it's Playmaker And Miracle Valkyrie is with him too!" Frog exclaims. "Nice looking out, boss! Just as you expected!" Pigeon praised. "Everyone will flip! After them!" Frog exclaims. "Aye aye sir!" Pigeon respond and both of them follows the three Duellists. "You're here.. Good" Ghost Girl states as she Playmaker. "Huh? Who that?" She wonders when she sees Miracle Valkyrie. Ghost Girl then continues on and Playmaker and Miracle Valkyrie followers her. "The wind is strong today" Pigeon states as he struggles to fly. "Fly better!" Frog tells Pigeon. "Over there! Film it!" He exclaims as he see them on a rooftop of an building. "Sheesh! You don't treat pigeons nicely!" Pigeon complains. Inside Café Nagi, Kusanagi watches them through the monitor.

On the roof "You've accepted my challenge?" Ghost Girl asked Playmaker. "Yeah. But you're not lying about the exchange, right?" Playmaker verifies. "Of course not. I have the date right ready" Ghost Girl states as she shows then a card with the programme. "It's the backdoor to SOL Technologies' data bank. It should have data about the incident ten years ago" She states. "SOL Technologies has information about the Lost Incident…SO that's way Playmaker accepted Ghost Girl's challenge" Miracle Valkyrie understands. "Why do you want to duel me? Why don't you go there yourself?" Playmaker ask Ghost Girl. "Hey , that's right! Why wouldn't she just that back door program and get into SOL Technologies' data bank herself…?" Miracle Valkyrie wonders. "If I acquire your AI, I can sell it to SOL Technologies at a high price" Ghost Girl explains. "To be honest, I became interested in you after seeing your recent duel. Only as a cyber treasure hunter, of course. I want to know more about you" She states. "Cyber treasure hunter?" Playmaker asked, then smiles. "She's definitely trying to trick us!" Ai exclaims. "Why don't humans learn from experience?" He wonders. "Because humans can feel things instead of learning them" Playmaker states. "Is that true?" Kieski asked. "Yeah, I've done it before" Miracle Valkyrie. "That's...!" Ghost Girl gasped when she see Kieski. "Who are you and why do have an AI similarly to Playmaker?" She asked. "I'm Miracle Valkyrie and why I have an AI similarly to Playmaker is not your concerns, all you should know is that I'm Playmaker's ally" Miracle Valkyrie replies. Ghost Girl wonders who Miracle Valkyrie was. "You're really going to do this..." Ai states. Then a Data Storm appears and all three Duellist jumps on to their D-Boards and ride the Data Storm. "Here we go!" Ghost Girl states. "Speed Duel!" Ghost Girl and Playmaker declares. "Now we get to see how strong these two are" Kieski states. "Yeah…" Miracle Valkyrie agrees.

All three of rode the Data Storm, while Kusanagi watches them threw the monitor. "Acquire the backdoor, Yusuku" Kusanagi said. "I have no information about her, but she definitely studied you" Ai states. "Probably" Playmaker said. "You're clearly falling into her trap" Ai states. "But it's worth it if I can acquire the data bank's backdoor program" Playmaker states. "I go first!" Ghost Girl states. "I summon Altergeist Marionetter from my hand!" She declares (ATK: 1600). "When this card is summoned, I can select an Altergeist trap card in my deck and set it" Ghost Girl explains. "Then I set another card. I end my turn" she states. "She has two set cards on her field. What's her strategy?" Ai wonders. "My turn! I draw!" Playmaker declares. "I summon Cyberse Wizard!" He states (ATK: 1800). "So this is Playmaker's deck, huh?" Miracle Valkyrie states. "But...where did he get a Cyberse deck to begin with..." Kieski wonders. "Here I go!" Playmaker declares. "What? She had two set cards!" Ai exclaims. "If I was scared, I wouldn't have accepted this duel!" Playmaker states. "I don't think scared is some he can do..." Miracle Valkyrie states. "That's true..." Kieski agrees. "He's not worried about my set cards?" Ghost Girl wonders. "He really us interesting" She states. "Battle! Cyberse Wizard, attack Altergeist Marionetter! Illusion Spike!" Playmaker declares and Cyberse Wizard attacks. "I activate Altergeist Kunquery's effect from my hand!" Ghost Girl declares. "I can Special Summon it and negate your attack!" She states (DEF: 2400). "What?" Playmaker gasped. "I though she wanted to use a trap, but she used an effect from her hand instead" Ai states. Altergeist Kunquery blocks Cyberse Wizard's attack. Ghost Girl chuckles "When the Speical Summoned Kunquery is on my field…I negate one of your cards' effects" She explains as Cyberse Wizard gave of a white aura. "She already negated our attacks and effect. And strengthened her defense" Ai observes. "She's cunning!" He states. "I end my turn" Playmaker said. "Wow, Ghost Girl really did her research on Playmaker's Deck, I've better be prepared if is what to duel me in the near future" Miracle Valkyrie states. "I've have to agree on that" Kieski agrees.

"My turn! I draw!" Ghost Girl declares. "I'm only getting started!" She states. "I summon a second Altergeist Marionetter! " Ghost Girl declares (ATK: 1600). "Due to Marionetter's effect, I select one Altergeist trap card in my deck and set it!" She states. "Another set card" Playmaker said. "Three monster and three set cards. It'd a solid formation" Ai observes. "If this shocks you, you have much to learn. Here's my next plan!" Ghost Girl tells them. "She making her move!" Kusanagi exclaims. "This isn't good now she can...!" Miracle Valkyrie gasped. "Yeah, it's coming..." Kieski states. "Open before me! The circuit that connects to the unknown parallel world!" Ghost Girl declares. "What? She can Link Summon?" Ai wonders. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Altergeist monsters!" Ghost Girls states. "I set two Marionetters and Kunquery in the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3 Altergeist Primebanshee!" She declares (ATK: 2100). "I activate the trap card, Altergeist Manifestation!" Ghost Girl declares. "I Special Summon Marionetter from my graveyard!" She states (ATK: 1600). "I'm not done yet!" Ghost Girl states. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Altergeist Protocol!" She declares. "Then due to Altergeist Marionetter's effect, I send Altergeist Protocol to the graveyard" Ghost Girl states. "Resurrect, Altergeist Marionetter!" She declares (ATK: 1600). "I tribute Marionetter to activate Primebanshee's effect!" Ghost Girl declares. "Once during each of our turns, I Special Summon an Altergeist from my deck next to its Link" She explains. "Appear! Altergeist Meluseek!" Ghost Girl calls out (ATK: 500). "I set one card!" She states. "Oh my. After using three monsters to Link Summon, she already Special Summon two more monsters! Her transitions skills are amazing!" Ai observes. "Ai's right, her skills are amazing…" Kieski states. "Yeah, but I don't we've seen the end of her amazing skills" Miracle Valkyrie points out.

Up in the air "Playmaker is taken back!" The Pigeon exclaims. "Yeah. She's playing really well" The Frog agrees. "She not letting her guard down. Be careful, Yusaku" Kusanagi said. "My preparations are done" Ghost Girl states and she looks at the highway, and then back. "Even if Playmaker has a Special connections with LINK VRAIN's data material…I'll have no problem if I drop his LP to 0 before he activates his Skill. And then I'll go after Miracle Valkyrie" Ghost Girl thinks. "I'll end you this turn!" Ghost Girl declares. "She has three Altergeists on her field. Even if she destroys Cyberse Wizard and attack us directly…the max damage we'll take is 2400. Too bad! You can't drop our LP to 0! She miscalculated" Ai states. "No duellist would make such a simple math error!" Playmaker points out. "There could be!" Ai exclaims. "Somehow I really doubt that..." Miracle Valkyrie comments. "Yeah..." Kieski agrees. "Why does everyone want this Dumb AI?" Ghost Girl wonders. "How dare you!" Ai exclaims. "Don't get angry when she's telling the truth" Playmaker tells Ai. "Okay..." Ai said disappointed. "Wait, what?" He asked. "Marionetter has high ATK, but she tributed it for Meluseek. There must be a reason why" Playmaker states. "Good instincts, Playmaker" Ghost Girl compliment him. "This card can attack you directly, even if you have monsters" She explains. "That still won't drop our LP to 0!" Ai exclaims. "Altergeist Meluseek attacks you directly! Ectoplaster!" Ghost Girl declares and Meluseek attacks (Playmaker's LP: 3500). "That was only 500 damage!" Ai states. "Meluseek's additional effect!" Ghost Girl declares. "When it deals you battle damage, one card on your field goes to the graveyard!" She states. "Bye bye, Cyberse Wizard" She said. "After a direct attack, you're sending a monster to the graveyard?" Ai asked and Cyberse Wizards disappears. "Now that's what I call a strategy…" Miracle Valkyrie comments. "Yeah…" Kieski said. "That was why she brought out Meluseek" Kusanagi realizes. "The remaining monsters have a total of 3700 ATK. This is bad, Playmaker! You're already in a pinch!" Ai exclaims. "As I promised, I'll end you this turn!" Ghost Girl states. "Battle! Altergeist Marionetter attacks Playmaker directly!" She declares and Marionetter attacks (Playmaker's LP: 1900).

"Playmaker will finally lose a duel! Now we won't be fired, Yamamoto!" Pigeon exclaims. "We've been pursing Playmaker ever since he arrived in LINK VRAINS as a hero. But should I be happily filming Playmaker's defeat?" Frog wonders. "Ghost Girl, your plan will drop Playmaker's LP to 0" Ghost Girl's Duel Disk states. "I feel great to defeat the popular Playmaker. I'll acquire and sell that AI to SOL Technologies at a high price" Ghost Girl states. "My dream get larger!" She laughs. "It's over. Prepare yourself!" She tells Playmaker. "Don't lose, Playmaker! My fate is at stake!" Ai exclaims And Playmaker looks up with a fierce expression.


End file.
